Oppa and I
by vbuble
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang chaebol terkenal dari keluarga SM Group. Ternyata bukanlah putra Chaebol dari Oh Sooman yang merupakan CEO dari SM Group. Taukah dia? Bisakah dia menerima bahwa keluarga kandungnya adalah seorang ahjumma pemilik toko Galbi? Bisakah si Kuku Ujung Jempol (Xi Luhan) berhasil menaklukkan "Oppa" nya? #HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Oppa and I

Author : vbuble ( Caruniaalf97)

Pairing : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan (HunHan Couple)

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kim Jong In (Kai) dan lainnya

Sumary : Oh Sehun, seorang chaebol terkenal dari keluarga SM Group. Ternyata bukanlah anak kandung dari Oh Siwon. Taukah dia? Bisakah dia menerima bahwa keluarga kandungnya adalah seorang ahjumma pemilik toko Galbi? Bisakah si Kuku Ujung Jempol (Xi Luhan) berhasil menaklukkan "Oppa" nya?

Note : Fanfics abal yang tercipta karena bosan menunggu FF HunHan sampe lumutan. Jalan ceritanya agak mirip sama Pretty Man tapi, aku remake lagi jadi FF HunHan. Bukan dari Novel karya Orizuka, tapi dari otakku sendiri.

Disini Luhan aku buat jadi 4 tahun lebih muda biar jalan ceritanya nyambung. Maaf yah, bisa bayangin kan Luhan masih umur 16 tahun dan Sehun 20 tahun?

FFNYA GAKUSAH DIBACA! KALO NGGAK MAU KOMEN NGGAK USAH BACA! FF GAJELAS JUGA! TAPI KALO UDAH BACA WAJIB KOMEN YA! KALO TIDAK! EXO NGGAK BAKALAN OTP12 LOOH! *hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang chaebol adalah seseorang yang bisa menguasai dunia?_

_Mendapatkan semua yang diinginkan? _

_Benarkah? Baiklah kalau seperti itu._

_Bukan salahku terlahir sebagai seorang chaebol yang memiliki wajah tampan seperti ini_

Anyeonghaseyo. KBC News, Reporter Kim Jong Kook melaporkan berita utama hari ini. Tuan Oh Sooman, hari ini menyatakan tentang siapa pewaris tunggal yang akanmenggantikannya sebagai CEO di SM Group. Berikut adalah liputan live dari Konferensi Pers dari SM Group yang disampaikan langsung oleh presedir berumur 67 Tahun itu

" Dengan ini, saya mengumumkan. Tertanggal 28 April 2013, Saya Oh Sooman akan sepenuhnya mundur dari Jabatan ini. Dan saya juga akan mengumumkan pewaris tunggal SM Group. Oh Sehun. "

JPRET

JPRET

Muncullah seorang pria berkulit putih dengan setelan Jas hitam yang sangat memukau. Pria dengan rambut hitam pekat itu menunjukkan kesopanannya kepada wartawan yang sedang memotretnya dengan senyum lengkungan diwajahnya.

Pria itu, Oh Sehun. Menaiki mimbarnya setelah ia bungkuk kepada seluruh wartawan.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Saya adalah Presedir SM Group, Oh Sehun. " Taklama kemudian ia tersenyum sambil kembali membungkuk dihadapan media.

JPRET

JPRET

.

.

.

**SM Group dipegang oleh Pria berusia 24 Tahun**

Ternyata berita itu sedang ditonton oleh wanita bersurai madu dengan mata membengkak oleh cairan yang terus keluar dari pelupuk mata nya. Menangis kah?

"Oppa! Hiks…. Hiks… Sehun oppa HUWEEEEEE "

DRRTTT…. DRRRTTTT

"hiks..Yeobose-"

"_YA! Luhan Noona! Apakah kau melihatnya?_'

"HUWEEEE! YA BYUN BAEKHYUN! APAKAH KAU SENANG?"

"_APA? Aku bertanya apakah benar Oh sehun hyung adalah pemilik SM Group?_'

"Hiks.. Ya Byun Baekhyun. Kemarilah, kemarilah ke rumahku. Hiks…"

"_Noona, aku pasti akan kesana. Namun, bagaimana aku menemukan bus ke Seoul semalam ini?_'

"HUWEEEE…. Baekhyun~a. Pastikan besok hari kau akan mengunjungi ku. OKE? hiks"

"_Ne. Araseo, besok aku akan membolos dan menemui noona tersyangku secepat kilat_.'

"Hmm… Gumawo adikku. Hiks"

PLIP

"HUWAAA OH SEHUN OPPA JAHAT! HIKSS! "

Kembali, suara tangisan dan teriakkan menggema di flat berukuran 14x9 itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat gadis itu menangis? Mungkinkah ia menyukai 'Sehun-oppa' itu? Mungkin iya, lihatlah flat itu. Dindingnya terpenuhi oleh poster berukuran 2 Meter di depan tempat tidurnya. Poster dengan wajah mirip dengan Presedir dari SM Group. Ataukah itu memang benar adalah Oh Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya

TING TONG TENG TONG CKLIT (Ceritanya bunyi passrowd rumah yang terbuka kayak di drama korea gitu)

"Noona. Luhan Noona."

Pria bermarga Byun itu memanggil noona-nya yang sedang tidur anggun (?) di tempat tidurnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tertidur dengan tisu yang berantakkan di kasurnya. Perlahan, mata panda itu membuka dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut ber-cat kemerahan sedang mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Baekhyun~a. hiks"

Wanita itu langsung memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat disertai tangisan paginya.

"Noona, waeyo? Kau menangis karena Oh Sehun itu kah? Waeyo? Ceritalah padaku" Tanya baekhyun sedang mengelus-elus lembut punggung noona nya itu

Cukup ku perkenalan singkat tetang keluarga Xi Luhan. Ia adalah anak keturunan China. Ia bisa berada di Korea karena Ayahnya mengirimkan Luhan untuk ber-SMA di Korea. Sekarang ia berusia 20 tahun, setelah lulus dari Osan High School yang berada di Osan. Ia tidak ingin kembali karena seorang Oh Sehun. Yang merupakan _Sunbaenim_ kesayangannya di Osan. Karena terobsesi dengan ketampanan Sehun-oppa, ia mengikuti Jejak sehun di Seoul University Jurusan Bisnis Management dan pindah ke Seoul. Adiknya, Byun Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia adalah anak dari Byun Cabe (eh) Byun Kyuhyun yang merawat Luhan selama di Osan. Oke, back to the story

"Baekhyun~a, hiks. Dia sangatlah kejam padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa meraihnya? Jelaskan padaku bagaimana aku bisa meraihnya? Bagaimana nasibku? Huweeeee". Tangisan itu pecah lagi di pelukkan namja berumur 18 tahun.

"Noona, Jangan menangis lagi. Noona masih menyukainya eoh?" Tanya baekhyun sambil mengelus rengkuhan wanita yang sedang memeluk dirinya

"Iya. Aku hiks masih menyukainya. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Kalau dulu aku bisa terus-terusan menempel pada nya karena aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah seorang chaebol. Namun, sekarang dia adalah seorang Presedir. Keadaan ini sangatlah berbeda Baekhyun~a. hiks, Aku harus bagaimana?" Jelasnya dengan panjang lebar kepada adiknya, entahlah ini membuat Luhan merasa sedikit terhibur

"Cup cup cup. Noona, byun baekhyun ke Seoul tidaklah membawa tangan Kosong." Ucap namja yang men-cat rambutnya dengan warna kemerahan itu

"Maksudmu baek?" Tanya Luhan sedikit mendongkakkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku punya ide agar kau tetap bisa melihat pria tampan itu lagi." Luhan yang tadinya menangis ia mulai

Menghentikkan kegiatannya itu dan menatap baekhyun mendelik.

"Apa itu? 

"Jadilah pegawai di SM Group."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan Oh Sehun"

Salam pegawai yang berada di sekeliling Pria yang baru keluar dari Mobil Sedan Hitam ber-merk BMW itu. Pria ber-Jas hitam itu mulai resmi menjadi Presedir sebuah perusahaan entertainment terbesar se- Asia, yaitu SM Group.

Ceklek

"Tuan Oh, Apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama kali di hari pertama mu sebagai presedir?" Tanya seorang pengawal yang daritadi mengawal Sehun sampai di kantornya.

"ckckck, Suho-hyung. Jangan memanggilku se-formal itu. Panggil saja Sehun, aigoo~ aku masih belum pantas menjadi seorang presedir tanpa bantuanmu hyung" Ucap oh sehun yang memang belum mengerti apapun mengenai dunia Bisnis

"ahaha, sehun~a. kau ini bisa saja."

"Hahaha, apa aku harus memanggilmu Sekertaris Kim begitu? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak cocok bagimu hyung."

"Sehun~a, kau ini!"

"ahaha hyung, bercanda. Hmm….. hari pertamaku menjadi seorang presedir?"

"Kau butuh bantuanku?

"Hmm… karena ayahku tidak memberitahuku apapun untuk menjadi seorang Presedir. Jadi, bisakah kau memberitahuku detailnya, hyung?"

"Hm.. kita membutuhkan Staff untuk menangani SM Home Shopping."

"Baiklah, buka Lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi Staff SM Home Shopping sekarang juga. Sekertaris Kim"

.

.

.

.

"ckckck"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng renyah saat melihat penampilan noona nya yang sama sekali is-not-my-style.

"Wae…wae?"

"Noona, seperti inikah penampilanmu setiap hari berangkat kuliah?"

"Eumm… wae?"

"Pantas saja. Tuan Oh tidak akan melirikmu"

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan mem-pout kan bibirnya. Hm.. Bagaimana lagi, hidup sebagai wanita di Seoul sangatlah rumit. Jadi ia hanya memakai Jeans Evisu deipadukan dengan Jaket dan Kaos putih di dalamya dengan sepatu cats nya juga rambut surai madu nya yang hanya ia ikat ekor kuda. Mungkin baekhyun juga susah membedakan kalau Noona-nya ini adalah seorang Bujang atau Gadis. Astaga! Jangan salahkan baekhyun untuk menghujat kakaknya ini.

"Baiklah, Karena aku adalah seorang Pria. Aku akan membantu penampilan noona. Kajja… Kajja"

"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Kita mau kemana?"

.

.

.

.

_BAGI PELAMAR KERJA HARAP MENUJU Lt. 1 UNTUK DI INTERVIEW_

Kira-kira seperti inilah kertas yang tertulis di Lobby SM Group. Dan pagi ini, Luhan berencana untuk memulai hidup baru nya sebagai wanita Seoul. Wanita yang pantas untuk menyandingi pangeran Sehun Oppa. Namun, pagi ini luhan sepertinya kehilangan mood-nya.

"Byun Baekhyun GILA! Dia memilihkan ku Rok mini ketat ini? Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan! Aigoooo!

Tapi…. Kamu harus bisa Luhan~a! Demin Sehun Oppa!"

Terlihat sekumpulan orang membawa Map ditangannya untuk mengikuti audisi menjadi artis di SM Group(?) Oh, maaf ternyata untuk menjadi seorang staff di SM Group. Entah mengapa, apakah karena SM Group adalah sebuah perusahaan entertainment tapi, mereka malah mendandani diri mereka semenarik dan se-sexy mungkin. Dan gerombolan itu pun terlihat mematung ketika suara derap langkah ber-Jas memasuki ruangan itu.

"OMO! Itu bukankah Presedir Oh Sehun?" para pelamar pekerjaan itu pun mulai mengenal baik si Presedir Albino itu.

"ehemm…" Presedir itupun berdehem dan mereka pun seketika mematung.

"Perkenalkan saya Oh Sehun Pre-

Ceklek

Omongan Sehun pun terhenti ketika suasana yang diam ini menjadi terganggu karena suara pintu yang sedang di buka. Dan muncullah sesosok wanita dengan mini-dress berwarna rose diatas lutut dengan bibir merahnya membuka pintu. Sang Presedir tahu wanita ini. Dia pun tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah Luhan

"OMO! Sehun-oppa?" Gumamnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun.

Sehun sejenak terpesona, entahlah gadis imut yang ia temui 6 Tahun lalu menjadi telah seorang wanita yang anggun di hadapannya.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Saya adalah Oh Sehun presedir SM Group. Harap kalian bisa bekerjasama disini. Fighting."

Sebuah sambutan semangat singkat yang mengawali interview kerja pagi ini sangatlah membuat pelamar pekerjaan semakin semangat. Apalagi wanita yang menggerai rambut madunya tersenyum puas pagi ini. Mimpi apa dia bertemu dengan Sehun Oppa dengan menggunakan Jas terbaiknya di pagi-pagi buta ini.

Namun, beda pagi dengan sore ini. Entah mengapa Luhan yang sudah sering di-Interview kerja harus mendapatkan penolakkan lagi. Huft, kali ini memang ia tak pantas untuk di terima kerja disana. Banyak orang yang berpengalaman dan ber-body yeah~ Seoul Style yang lebih cocok menempati pekerjaan itu.

Keadaan Luhan sekarang kacau. Sangatlah kacau! Sekarang ia berada di toko tteokbokki di persimpangan jalan dekat dengan gedung SM Group. Dalam keadaan tangan kanannya memegang Satu Botol Soju dan berbicara agak tidak Jelas.

"hiks.. hiks.. oppa… hiks.." Tubuh nya ia tengkelupan ke dalam lipatan tangannya yang ia letakkan di meja itu. Ia tak sanggup berdiri. Sangat kacau, entahlah mala mini ia akan berada dimana.

Luhan mabuk berniat untuk masuk ke gedung SM Group lagi dan

CKLIIIT

Tubuh mabuknya jatuh dan ternyata mobil tua yang di tumpangi oleh seorang staff dari SM Group Keluar dan menemukan wanita mabuk yang terlihat cantik.

"Agashi. Gwenchanayo?" Tanya seorang itu dan jawabannya nihil karena agashi itu sedang mabuk. Dan tak mau ambil pusing pria itu membawa tubuh Luhan yang mabuk ke dalam mobil tua nya.

Entahlah seperti kebetulan atau memang author menginginkan seorang Oh Sehun melihat pemandangan ini. Iya, dia baru akan pulang dari kantornya namun terpaksa melihat sesosok wanita yang ia kenal dimasukkan(?) kedalam mobil tua itu. Awalnya Presedir muda itu tidak peduli, namun setelah berada di per-empatan jalan yang tidak jauh dari kantornya ia mulai khawatir. Ia mengambil Hanphone LTE dari saku nya lalu mulai menelepon Luhan.

'Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan…'

PLIP

Dengan gusar sehun menutup ponselnya.

"Suho hyung, apakah kau tau pria yang mengendarai mobil tua tadi?" Tanya Sehun kepada manager Kim yang duduk di depan dekat Supir

"Hmm.. Sepertinya dia adalah ketua Tim Kai. Ada apa sehun~a?"

"Apakah kau mempunyai nomor teleponnya hyung?"

"Tidak."

'Ah~ mwoya? Xi Luhan itu! Kemana dia akan pergi?' Gumam Sehun di dalam mobilnya khawatir

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note : Hinakan saya saja karena sudah membuat FF nggak jelas ini. Typo bergelimbangan, karena Manusia adalah tempatnya typo. Hinakan saja authornya di Kolom Review. Bye~ Aku bakalan update Kilat looh~


	2. Oppa and I ch 2

Tittle : Oppa and I

Author : vbuble ( Caruniaalf97)

Pairing : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan (HunHan Couple)

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kim Jong In (Kai) dan lainnya

Sumary : Oh Sehun, seorang chaebol terkenal dari keluarga SM Group. Ternyata bukanlah anak kandung dari Oh Sooman. Taukah dia? Bisakah dia menerima bahwa keluarga kandungnya adalah seorang ahjumma pemilik toko Galbi? Bisakah si Kuku Ujung Jempol (Xi Luhan) berhasil menaklukkan "Oppa" nya?

Note : Fanfics abal yang tercipta karena bosan menunggu FF HunHan sampe lumutan. Jalan ceritanya agak mirip sama Pretty Man tapi, aku remake lagi jadi FF HunHan. Bukan dari Novel karya Orizuka, tapi dari otakku sendiri. 

Disini Luhan aku buat jadi 4 tahun lebih muda biar jalan ceritanya nyambung. Maaf yah, bisa bayangin kan Luhan masih umur 20 tahun dan Sehun 24 tahun?

FFNYA GAKUSAH DIBACA! KALO NGGAK MAU KOMEN NGGAK USAH BACA! FF GAJELAS JUGA! TAPI KALO UDAH BACA WAJIB KOMEN YA! KALO TIDAK! EXO NGGAK BAKALAN OTP12 LOOH! *hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sehun Oppa,_

_Taukah kau tidak sendiri?_

_Kau masih mempunyai aku._

_Tidak peduli kau itu siapa, dan siapa yang akan menemanimu saat makan malam_

_Kau tidak sendiri, bukan salahmu menjadi seorang yang dicampakkan._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Dan terimakasih sudah lahir di dunia ini_

Xi Luhan ^^

.

.

.

.

"HUEEEKKKKHHHHH…. "

'_Aigo, kenapa aku harus membawa wanita ini?_'

"HUEKKKHHHHH…."

'_astaga, Tuhan. Wajahnya memang cantik, tapi dia sangatlah….._'

CKLEK

Suara menjijikkan itu, ya. Benar seorang xi luhan yang memutahkannya. Dia bukanlah seorang penggila alcohol yang mampu meminum alcohol bergelas-gelas. Dan akhirnya, dia memuntahkan semua nya. Semua yang ia penuhi sejak kemarin. Kepala nya terlalu pusing untuk mengingat kejadian yang terjadi saat penolakkan nya di SM Group. Tapi, ia merasa seperti bukan diflat kecilnya.

CKLEK

Tepat pada saat ia menutup pintu kamar mandi yang ia masuki sejak pertamakali membuka matanya pagi ini. Seorang pria, sedang berdiri tegak di depannya. Membawa nampan yang berisi makanan. Wanita bermanik hazel itu tak mengenalnya. Tapi seketika ia sadar

"MWOYA?"

'_eiiii…. Wanita ini benar-benar_'

Seorang pria yang membawa nampan itu merasa jengkel, terus- terusan ia mengutuk wanita itu dalam hatinya. Ia sudah bersedia bangun pagi-pagi dan membutkan sup kentang namun, ia hanya di beri hadiah teriakkan dari wanita itu. Jelas-jelas menjengkelkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

Lupakan kesan pertama yang indah yang ditinggalkan oleh wanita rusa itu kepada pria berjasa di depannya. Lihatlah wanita itu makan sekarang? Sangat lahap, ia menghabiskan sup nya dalam satu suguhkan.

"uwah~ sup nya sangat enak"

Tetapi, komentar luhan yang satu ini mampu membuat semua kesan pertama itu menjadi sangatlah manis.

"Jinjayo?" balas pria berbadan tegap itu

"Ne. pertama-tama, aku ucapkan terimakasih sudah membawaku semalam. Hehe, dan… kau.. hmm, anu.. bagaimana yah.."

"Tenang saja, semalam aku hanya membawamu kesini dan meninggalkanmu di kamarku. Lalu, aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan tidur disana. Aku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang kau bayangkan itu."

Entah bagaimana luhan tidak bisa curiga terhadap omongan pria itu.

"Ta…tapi, bagaimana bisa kau…" ia harus tetap curiga

"Hm… kupasang kamera CCTV disini, jadi akan ku tunjukkan rekamannya."

"A…aniyo, aku mempercayaimu. Tuan.."

"oh, Kai. Panggil saja seperti itu"

"hmm.. kalau begitu, kai-sshi. Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama, nona….."

"Luhan"

"oke luhan-sshi"

Mereka berbincang panjang pagi ini. Luhan baru tau kalau Kai ini adalah Ketua tim di SM Home Shopping. Luhan ingin sekali menceritakan alasannya mengapa ia bisa mabuk. Tapi, sebagai gadis Seoul ia harus pandai bersikap.

"Luhan-ssi, sebaiknya kau mandi terlebih dahulu di rumahku"

"ah..ani…gwenchanayo kai-ssi. Aku bisa mandi di rumah."

"tidak tidak. Kau bisa meminjam baju ku.."

"ah, tidak perlu repot-repot kai-ssi. Mana mungkin aku memakai baju pria?"

"Bukannya begitu, tapi kufikir. Kau benar-benar harus mandi.. karena 킁 킁 (suara mengendus-endus)"

"kenapa? 킁 킁 (ikut-ikutan mengendus). Ah~ seperti nya aku memang harus mandi hehe"

.

.

.

.

.

DRRTTT DRRRTTT

Ponsel pink yang tergeletak di meja rias itu berbunyi. Entah milik siapa, tetapi ponsel itu sudah menandakan 5 miscall ke handphone itu. Tergambar Sehunnie Oppa dalam panggilan masuk ke dalam ponsel itu.

PLIP

Seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu mengangkatnya dengan semangat.

"Oh.. Sehunnie oppa?"

'_YA! XILUHAN? KAU SEDANG ADA DIMANA? KENAPA LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKATNYA EOH?_"'

Terdengar suara bentakkan yang terlontar dari suara pria di ujung sana.

"Oppa.. wae…?"

'_Kau sedang dimana luhan~a? apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda denganmu hah?_'

"Ani… aniyo oppa. Oppa terlihat seperti mengkhawatirkanku sekarang hehe. Oppa, kalau begitu haruskah kita bertemu sekarang?"

'…..' tidak ada jawaban dari namja di ujung telepon itu sekarang

"Baiklah oppa. Aku tahu kau sibuk, aku mengerti kau tidak akan pernah menemuiku…"

'_Baiklah, temui aku di Drop Top café jam 8, Xi Luhan. Ini kesempatan berhargamu bertemu dengan seorang presedir_'

"Oke. Coll!"

.

.

.

.

Ah~ namja itu terlihat sekali sedang jatuh cinta sekarang. Lihatlah dia, mengantarkan wanita yang baru semalam ia kenal. Mungkin, memang manusia mudah sekali jatuh cinta. Sangat mudah memang, awalnya Luhan memang menolak untuk diantar Kai untuk ke café Drop Top untuk bertemu dengan oppa nya. Namun, bukanlah Kai nama nya ia berhasil membujuk Luhan untuk diantar. Namun, tujuan Luhan kesana yang membuat Kai penasaran. Mengapa Luhan tidak langsung kerumahnya saja? Biar Kai tau dimana Luhan tinggal. Ah~ pasti sangat menyenangkan

"Luhan-ssi, sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumahmu saja? Katanya kau mempunyai tempat tinggal di Seoul?"

Merasa sangat penasaran, Kai pun tidak tahan dengan ego-nya. Apakah dia ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya? Kalau begitu, Kai sudah meneriman penolakkan awal yang telak dari wanita ini

"Hmm.. aku ingin bertemu dengan oppa. Hehehe" wanita itu hanya menjawab dengan kekehan belaka.

Tidak dengan Pria yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya, dia terlihat senang. Oppa? Ah, mungkin oppa kandungnya.

"… oppa yang kusukai" lanjut wanita itu.

Menbong

"oh, AHAHAHA. Luhan-ssi, kau sedang suka pada seseorang yah? Ah, apa dia juga mencintaimu?"

'plisss… Luhan…'

"Hm…. Bagaimana menceritakannya yah? Kami sudah 6 tahun saling mengenal. Ku fikir dia sangat gengsi kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku juga. Hehe, Kai-ssi."

"oh.. begitu rupanya. AHAHAHA, Fighting yah Luhan-ssi." Tawa nya tak niat

'_darn…. Oppa itu… membuatku penasaran._'

"Luhan-ssi, ini dia café yang oppa-mu maksud". Kata pria dengan mata bulat menghentikan mobil tua nya.

"Ne, kai-ssi. Gumawoyo~ aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Sangaaaat"

'_kalau begitu, mintalah nomer handphone-ku Luhan-ssi_'

"Ne. Gwenchanayo, Luhan-ssi." Tapi bibir nya tak sejalan dengan ucapannya.

Taklama, tibalah mobil Sport berwarna merah merekah di depan mobil tua yang di tumpangi oleh Luhan.

"oh. Itudia mobil oppa-ku. Kai-ssi, sekali lagi terimakasih yah" ucap wanita yang memakai kemeja kebesaran itu sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

Luhan-pun dengan gesitnya berpindah menuju mobil Sport Merah itu. Sedangkan Kai yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya hanya mendesah sambil berkata selamat tinggal pada wanita itu di dalam hati. Jika saja, yah jika saja dia belum mengetahui kalau Luhan sudah memiliki Oppa yang disukainya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyerah mendapatkannya. Jika saja.

Dan dengan cepat ia melihat mobil di depannya melenggang dengan cepat meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku di depan café yang menjual caramel macchiato ini.

Beda dengan Kai, beda pula dengan pria yang berada di mobil mewah ini. Terlihat ia sedang menjaga image nya di depan wanita cantik ini yang terus-terusan saja melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona. Terpesona karena menaiki mobil mewah kah?

"Xi Luhan, Kau kemana semalam hah?" Ucap pria itu dengan kasar dan tidak ber-pri-Luhan-an(?)

"Oppa, kau tahu kan. Kemarin aku ditolak? Hikss… aku sangat sedih karena mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Oppa lagi. Kemarin, aku mabuk dan ternyata Kai menolongku disana dan .."

"sudah ku bilang jangan bersama pria asing jika kau di Seoul APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI XI LUHAN?"

CKIIIITTT

"hihihi…. Hihi" yang sedang dimarahi hanya sedang terkekeh melihat Oppa-nya sedang marah

"Mwoya? Kau sedang menertawaiku eoh?"

"Oppa, apakah kau sedang mengkhawatirkan ku sekarang? Oppa, kau ketahuan. Hihihi"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi, Luhan~a apakah kau tidak ke kampus sekarang?"

"Oppa, sebenarnya aku keluar dari universitas."

"HAH?"

CKIIIIT

Mobil itu sudah dua kali berhenti mendadak pagi ini. Hei! Ada apa dengan kau Oh Sehun? Kali ini kalau bukan karena _safety belt_ yang dipakai oleh Luhan mungkin ia akan menyentuh _dashboard_ mobil mewah itu.

"Oppa, bisakah kau tidak berhenti mendadak seperti ini? Kepalaku hampir…."

"Luhan~a, kenapa kau keluar?" Tanya namja albino itu dengan wajah khawatir yang tidak bisa disembunyikan

"Hufft. Hidup di Seoul tanpa ada orang yang kukenali sangatlah susah. Kalau dulu, oppa selalu bersamaku. Tapi sekarang oppa pasti akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan Oppa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke China."

"Pulang.. kembali ke China, Katamu?"

"Ne. Kalau aku kembali ke Osan dan tinggal bersama Baekhyun lagi, aku tidak tega baekhyun harus berbagi segala nya denganku. Jadi, bertemu dengan orangtua ku adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini."

"Yah! Luhan~a"

"Gwenchana! Oppa, aku tidak akan mengganggu sehunnie Oppa lagi."

"Luhan~a jangan pergi." Ucapnya dengan tatapan serius

"hmm?" balas Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetap lah di Seoul, dan tinggal bersama ku"

"oppa….."

"Luhan~a, apakah kau berharap aku akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? HAHAHAHA"

Luhan hanya membatu. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia sedang di tipu oleh manusia albino ini. Lagipula ia memang berfikir kalau seorang CEO tidak akan memandang kuku jari kelingking seperti nya. \

Dia hanya memandangi sehun oppa yang sedang terbahak-bahak. Namun, di dalam hatinya ia sangatlah kesal. Dia tidak percaya kalau memang tidak ada harapan lagi untuk diri nya dari seorang Oh Sehun. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia terima di perlakukan seperti ini?

"Oppa… kau fikir ini bercanda?" Ucap wanita ber-bibir plum merah yang warnanya hampir sama seperti mobil sehun ini. Ia kesal setengah mati dalam hati nya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil itu dengan raut wajah kesal. Kali ini ia ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun jika dia bukanlah seorang yang gampangan seperti itu.

"LUHAN~a. kau mau kemana? YA! YA XI LUHAN!"

Oh Sehun, yang notabene masih berada di dalam mobil itu mulai menyadari kalau Luhan marah dengannya.

"Apakah aku terlalu keterlaluan pada nya?"

.

.

.

.

Sehun sang Presedir hari ini terlihat sangat tidak mood berada di kantornya sekarang. Ia terlalu sakit melihat aksi Luhan yang sedang ngambek pada diri nya. Sekali atau dua kali ia meikirkannya, dia merasa dia memang salah pada Luhan. Tapi, rasa gengsi nya itu selalu saja memenangkan dialog antara otak dan hati itu.

"Sehun~a, gwenchana. Luhan pasti akan memaafkannya, kau tidak perlu bersikap semanis itu pada nya."

Monolog Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, entah mengapa ia ingin menemui Luhan sekarang juga. Namun, ia sangatlah menjaga gengsi nyan yang tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

Susana di kantor SM _Home Shopping_ pagi ini sangatlah heboh. Wanita yang baru saja satu hari bekerja disana membuat kekacauan. Kai, sebagai Ketua tim di divisi _Home Shopping_ itu sangatlah dipusingkan kali ini. Wanita itu terus-terusan menjatuhkan peralatan untuk_ Shooting_ brand terbaru.

"Jwiseonghamnida. " kalimat itu terus terucap dari mulutnya atas lampu segi empat yang ia tabrak, untung saja lampu itu tidak jatuh dan di tangkap oleh salah satu staff disana.

"Agasshi! Hati hati kalau berjalan! Kau masih baru bekerja sudah mau dipecat yah?" cercah staff itu

"jwiseonghamnida" ucapnya lagi sambil menunduk. Kali ini ia benar-benar gugup bekerja disini

"Ada apa ini?" ucup pria ber-rahang tegas itu dengan keras

"Oh, kai _team-jangnim_. Ini…. Wanita ini…. Dia hampir saja menjatuhkan lampu board ini." Adu tim staff tersebut

"Changmin-ssi, sudahlah. Yang penting lampu nya tidak jatuh." balas Kai dengan tersenyum lembut. Kai memang di kenal sebagai ketua tim yang sangat ramah dan perhatian dengan para staff-nya. Namun, ia melihat karyawan baru yang tertunduk itu.

"Jwiseonghamnida _team-jangnim_. Saya tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan yang ceroboh lagi." Ucap wanita ber-rambut lurus panjang dengan poni yang menyerupai tirai tersebut sambil menunduk

"Aku mentolerir kali ini karena kau adalah karyawan baru. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali."

"Ne. Kai t_eam-jangnim_, " ucap wanita dengan _Dress Span Proudest-_nya yang berwarna _peach. _Mungkin, Jika Baekhyun disini ia akan menandai wanita ini dengan wanita-seoul-style. Ia berjalan menjauhi kai sambil menunduk, namu interupsi Kai membuatnya berhenti

"Ehmm.. Agassi. Siapa namamu?" Ucap pria dengan Kaos _Bean-Pole_ yang di padukan dengan Jas Hitam nya. Sangat casual dan Manly.

"Oh, Anyeonghaseyo. Do Kyungsoo imnida. _Mannaseo Bangapseumbida Kai_ _team-jangnim_. (Senang bertemu dengan mu Ketua Tim Kai)

"Oh. Kyungsoo-ssi, Fighting!" Kalimat semangat yang Kai ucapkan sambil tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore Hari

Semenjak melihat Luhan keluar dengan ekpresi yang ngambek seperti itu Sehun masih saja terganggu. Pekerjaannya sangatlah berantakkan. Ia memilih untuk pulang dengan mobilnya sendiri karena ia merasa perlu untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Ia menemukan amplop pink yang terletak di buku harian nya. Dan ia tertawa membaca nya. Tanpa ragu lagi, ia beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang menuju parkiran dimana ia meletakkan mobil Sport merahnya.

Setelah di mobil tanpa basa-basi ia menancapkan gas nya dan melaju kencang di jalanan Seoul dengan mobilnya itu sambil menelpon Luhan.

DRRRTTT DRRRTTT

Dia mendengar seseuatu getaran berada di dekatnya. Ia melirik ke samping dan menemukan ponsel _hot pink_ sedang menerima panggilan.

"Dasar Xi Luhan. Bahkan Handphone nya saja tertinggal?"

Dan ia mempunyai satu alasan untuk menemui Luhan. Sehun mengeluarkan _Smirk_-nya

TING TONG

Pria tampan ber-Jas itu memencet bel Flat kecil itu. Dan tak lama muncullah wanita bersurai madu itu dengan pakaian yang sangat Rapi.

"Oh.. Oppa… Ada apa? Malam-malam begini?" Ucap wanita yang mengurai rambut panjang nya dengan style _Two Tone _terlihat sangatlah feminim dan cantik

"oh.. Luhan, Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun terlihat kaget

"Pesawatku Jam 9 malam ini."

"Kau akan pergi sekarang ?"

"Iya. Tadi aku kan.. sudah bilang"

Luhan mencoba untuk menutup pintu rumah nya. Tapi, tangan sehun mencegahnya. Ia menunjukkan ponsel berwarna _hot pink _yang ia temukan di mobilnya bermaksud untuk mengembalikan pada Luhan.

"Oh… Ponselku"

"Luhan~a. Apa kau serius untuk kembali ke Cina?" Tanya Sehun dengan serius

"Apakah kau kira aku bercanda?"

"Bisakah… Bisakah kau tidak pergi?"

"Sehun oppa. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda."

"Luhan. Oppa minta maaf karena tadi pagi. Tapi ini serius."

"Oppa aku…"

"Aku serius Luhan~a"

"Tapi oppa. Ini memang keterlaluan, aku seharusnya memang tidak berkata ini. Namun, bisakah aku tinggal di apartermen oppa?"

"Hah?!" Sehun mengeluarkan ekspresi kagetnya

"Mianhae oppa. Tapi, aku sudah memberi tahu pemilik rumah ini kalau aku akan pulan ke Cina. Dan tidak mungkin bagiku untuk kembali ke Osan. Bis terakhir pasti sudah lewat"

"Lu..Luhan~a. kau tahu kan, a..aku…"

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa mu oppa. Tapi, kalau oppa tidak mengizinkanku. Aku akan segera ke bandara."

"Ne?! ah. Luhan~a, untuk malam ini. Hanya malam ini, kau boleh menginap di apartment ku."

"Jinja?" ucap nya dengan wajah gembira. Ini adalah mimpinya sejak lama, memikirkan nya satu atap dengan Sehun

"…ne" berbeda dengan Sehun yang terlihat sangat terpaksa untuk satu atap dengan Luhan. Untuk memikirkannya saja ia sudah menyebalkan. Ah, sehun memang sangat bodoh

"Oppa. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, untuk seorang caebol sepertimu. Apakah posisiku saat ini?"

"Ne?"

"Aku tau aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seorang yang tinggi derajatnya di sisi mu. Untuk seorang chaebol sepertimu. Kalau tidak aku dianggap seperti sampah atau aku hanya lah wanita penggoda chaebol atau aku…"

"YA! Xi Luhan, posisi mu adalah kuku ujung kelingku. Kuku ujung seorang Oh Sehun."

Ucapan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum manis. Bibir plum merah nya terlihat sangat manis bila tersenyum. Sehun pun membalasnya. Hati se-dingin Sehun mampu meleleh dengan senyuman yang Luhan berikan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author note : Untuk keterlambatan untuk publish FF kilat nya saya ucapkan Maaf dikarenakan sibuk dengan masalah karir(?) saya *haseek

Untuk yang sudah Komen makasih banyak. Ini memang FF Hina dan pantas untuk dihina. Kemarin di Summary nya lupan saya ganti dan banyak typo(s).

Biggest thanks to : .96 | | selly.9133 | candracoklatkeju0204 | HDHH | shin hwa young

Hinakan saja authornya di kolom review

Chapter 3 akan dipublish dengan kilat. (Insya Allah)


End file.
